1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission system wherein a central control unit and a plurality of terminals are connected by a transmission line, the data transmission system being for transmitting information data from the central control unit to the terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a data transmission system, wherein a center (central control unit) is connected to a plurality of terminals by a transmission line. The data transmission system is for transmitting information data including various types of information to a terminal from a center according to demands from the terminal side. An advantage of this type of data transmission system is that a memory device for prestoring data information need not be provided to each terminal, so that the terminals have an extremely simple construction.